jonahhexfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Fox
Megan Denise Fox - born May 16, 1986 in Oak Ridge, Tennessee - is an American actress and model. In 2001, she began her acting career with several minor television and film roles, including a recurring role on "Hope and Faith." She launched her film career in 2004 with a role in "Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen." Her "big break" came in 2007 when she was cast as Mikaela Banes, the love interest of Shia LaBeouf's character in the blockbuster film "Transformers" which earned her various Teen Choice Awards nominations. She reprised her role in the sequel, 2009's "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen." Later in 2009, she starred as the lead character in the black comedy horror film "Jennifer's Body." Megan plays Leila in the 2010 ''Jonah Hex'' movie. Fox frequently appears in men's magazine "Hot" lists, and is considered a sex symbol. In the past three year, she was listed at #18, #16, and #2 on Maxim magazine's yearly Hot 100 list in 2007, 2008, and 2009 respectively, while FHM readers voted her the "Sexiest Woman in the World" in 2008. Also in 2008, she ranked at #1 on Moviefone's "The 25 Hottest Actors Under 25." Career Fox made her acting debut at the ago of 16 in the 2001 Direct-to-DVD movie "Holiday in the Sun," as spoiled heiress Brianna Wallace, rival of Alex Stewart (Ashley Olsen). In 2002, she landed the lead main role as Ione Starr on the television series "Ocean Ave." The series lasted two seasons, from 2002–2003 and Fox appeared in 122 one-hour-long episodes. Also in 2002, she guest-starred on the series "What I Like About You," appearing in the episode "Like a Virgin (Kinda)." She was also an uncredited extra in the 2003 film "Bad Boys II." In 2004, Fox guest-starred on the series "Two and a Half Men" in the episode "Camel Filters and Pheromones". In that same year, Fox made her on-screen film debut in "Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen" co-starring opposite Lindsay Lohan. She played the supporting role of Carla Santi, a rival of Lindsay Lohan's character Lola. Also in 2004, Fox was cast in a regular role on the ABC sitcom "Hope & Faith," as Sydney Shanowski, replacing Nicole Paggi in the role. Fox appeared in 36 episodes in seasons two and three, until the show's cancellation in 2006. In 2007, Fox won her breakout lead female role of Mikaela Banes in the live-action blockbuster film "Transformers," based on the toy and cartoon saga of the same name. Fox's character was the love interest of Sam Witwicky, plyed by Shia LaBeouf. She was nominated for an MTV Movie Award in the category of "Breakthrough Performance", and was also nominated for 3 Teen Choice Awards, in the categories of Choice Movie Actress: Action Adventure, Choice Movie: Breakout Female, and Choice Movie: Liplock. Fox is currently under contract for two more "Transformers" sequels. In June 2007, Fox was cast in a minor role in "How to Lose Friends & Alienate People," alongside Jeff Bridges, Simon Pegg and Kirsten Dunst. She portrayed Sophie Maes, a love interest of Simon Pegg's character Sydney Young. The film premiered on October 3, 2008, but was considered a box-office flop. She appeared alongside Rumer Willis as the character Lost in 2008's "Whore." Fox reprised her role as Mikaela Banes in the Transformer sequel, "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen." There was some apparent controversy surrounding Fox's appearance while filming the sequel of Transformers when Michael Bay, the movie's director, ordered the actress to gain 10 pounds. "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen" premiered on June 8, 2009 in Tokyo, and was then released worldwide on June 24, 2009. Fox had her first lead role playing the title character in the black comedy horror film "Jennifer's Body," written by Academy Award-winning screenwriter Diablo Cody. In it she played Jennifer Check, a mean-girl cheerleader possessed by a demon who begins to feed off the local boys in a Minnesota farming town. The film was released on September 18, 2009, and co-stars Amanda Seyfried and Adam Brody. In April 2009, Fox began filming ''"Jonah Hex"'', in which she portrays Leila, a gun-wielding beauty and Jonah Hex's (Josh Brolin) love interest. The film, currently in post-production, is set to be released on June 18, 2010. The movie stars Josh Brolin and Will Arnett, and Fox describes her role in the film as being a cameo. Fox's current projects include the lead female role in the up-coming 2011 film "The Crossing" about a young couple who are caught up in a drug trafficking scheme during their vacation to Mexico. Variety reported in 2009 that Fox was set to star as the lead role of Aspen Matthews in the film adaption of the comic "Fathom" (currently in pre-production) which she will also co-produce with Brian Austin Green. Movie Listing Category:Jonah Hex Movie Cast